


that time Cat found Lois talking to Kara in the CatCo lobby

by nocorkingfee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Frenemies, Gifset, Gossip, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: Lois comes to visit cat in the office, and Cat is confused when she already knows Kara.So, I took a few liberties with the prompt. I hope you don't mind!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoisLane89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLane89/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to fictorium for kicking my butt and BridgetteIrish for being my sounding board.


End file.
